


what you're looking for

by nickybottom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: spoilers for TommyInnit's March 1 stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickybottom/pseuds/nickybottom
Summary: tommyinnit dies for the third time, and wishes for people who cannot save him.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	what you're looking for

**Author's Note:**

> tw death and depictions of violence. spoilers for tommyinnit's 3/1 stream (though I assume if you're reading this, you know what happened.)

Tommy screams "Stop it!" as he runs towards the lava, reaches for something, as he prays for the lava to drop, as he feels an impact in his back and then, a sickening snap as he falls to the ground.

He can't feel anything. There's throbbing in his head, he can barely hear a gasp from Dream. His arms flop.

He wishes Tubbo were here. He can see Tubbo in his mind's eye, waiting across the way. He'd tell Tommy how they're going to get away from all this, for good. Like they should have done back when it was Manberg and Pogtopia. Tubbo would invite him to Logstedshire, to hang out with him and Ranboo and see some rockets launch. Tubbo would tell him everything is okay, Tubbo would tell him to keep fighting, Tubbo would make his body stop feeling so terrible.

He wishes Phil were here to patch his wounds and help him up, just like Phil had when he was a child trying to fight his brothers. He wishes Sam were here to protect him from Dream and open the lava to let him out. He wishes he could see anything but the lava. 

He can see his world going dark.

Even Techno. Techno would tell Dream off and then tell him that yes, they were still enemies. Of course they were. Techno blew up L’Manberg. He hated Techno. 

He'd steal a golden apple from Techno and feel alright again.

At least the hotel would be okay. He thinks of Sam Nook, probably still, and feels something between a sob and a cough tear through his throat. Tommy is not a sentimental man, but he wants Sam Nook to be okay. He wishes that he were collecting some dumb shit for the hotel right now.

He can hear footsteps coming closer. He tries to move his arms, to pull himself away, but nothing in his body will listen.

Wilbur would know what to do, how to face Dream, how to win this. Wilbur would grin at him and tell him everything will be okay. If Wilbur were still around, maybe he wouldn’t be here. Death is permanent though, and Tommy can feel his coming, so quickly. 

Wilbur would have won this and beaten Dream and saved him.

Tommy feels Dream over him. "Time to finish the job." Tommy can feel the smirk and tries to let out a reply, but it comes out a bloody sob.

As he feels the punch, the slam into the ground, and the darkness, he sees one final scene.

Connor. In Ninja’s house, in that stupid Sonic onesie, in the sunset. The day before L’Manberg was finally destroyed.

(Part of him is reminded that it was night, but still, the yellow-ish orange hues of the lava remind him of the sunset, and so it is.)

Connor telling him that he's a good person. Conflicted, but good. Even with the kidnapping and the trauma that he'd caused Connor, Connor thought he was a good person. Tommy had always wanted to be the hero. He'd wanted to be a good guy. He’d wanted _so much_ , why did he never get anything he wanted?

In his mind's eye, he can picture Connor, blue onesie, blue eyes still boring into him as he tries to look away and ignore Connor and the _entire world_ watching him, with the sky and the world painted orange, red, yellow around them. He sees Connor saying the final things he thinks of before he dies: 

____

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

____

The discs. L'Manberg. Wilbur. The egg. The hotel. Tubbo. _Closure_. He had been so close. So goddamn close.

____

The world goes dark.

____

**TommyInnit was slain by Dream**

____

**Author's Note:**

> there was one thing i told myself when i saw the crumbs of connor lore. and that was "when tommy dies, i'm going to write a fic and end it with that 'I hope you find what you're looking for' line." so this is it. that's why connor is tagged btw sorry  
> btw like, that was the most anticlimactic death. like ik dream is gonna bring tommy back like next week (probably after all the egg shit goes down) but like. idk that death kinda sucked.


End file.
